There are a number of services or computing platforms that have proliferated recently. For example, social networks, videos viewing services, or document services based in the cloud or accessible via the Internet have all become popular. While many users may join such services, they have difficulty using many of the features offered by such systems. One issue is the user interfaces to access the information provided by these systems.
With the development of these systems, especially social networks, users are presented with much more information. The interfaces to use and access that information have become more complex with the user of multiple windows, pop up screens and other mechanisms that can be distracting to the user. Also when multiple actions are being taken having such multiple windows can be confusing and out of context.